<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promise me by PanDami_Fan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201662">Promise me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanDami_Fan/pseuds/PanDami_Fan'>PanDami_Fan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanDami_Fan/pseuds/PanDami_Fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gahyeon is runaway Princess.<br/>Dami receives the order to "hunt" this Princess...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Promise me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The princess ran away!</p><p>Since this morning, the news spread out. Gahyeon, the only daughter of the monarch, escaped from the surveillance of her personnel. The king was aware of it quickly, of course. <br/>It's how Dami, head of the royal guard, received the order of bringing the princess, by force if needed.</p><p>On her way to the woods with some of her men, Dami wonders why the princess fled this way. </p><p>" What happened? Maybe an argument?"</p><p>It's hard to know. Only a person close to Gahyeon could tell her more about it. As she thinks about it, Dami says to herself that she should have talked to this kind of person instead of looking for her immediately.<br/>But after all, the king's orders are indisputable.</p><p>"Are you lost in your thoughts, Captain?"</p><p>The woman jumps: she didn't notice that a horse came at her level. <br/>Dami nods as she meets eyes with Yoohyeon, the vice-captain.</p><p>"Hm, I told myself that it's a little hasty.<br/>- What do you mean?<br/>- Don't you think we should ask her personnel first if we want to know more about the situation, instead of starting this kind of "hunt"?</p><p>Yoohyeon pauses a moment before replying:</p><p>"You're right, but you know like me that...<br/>- ...The king's orders are indisputable. But it's just my opinion.<br/>I agree too, don't worry. But we'll make do with this situation."</p><p>With this, Yoohyeon set off, and so does Dami. They soon arrive at the edge of the wood. At the captain's orders, the knights spread out in small groups, to cover as much space as possible. Dami leaves on her way with Yoohyeon.</p><p>After a few times, they finally find her. The princess sat down on a rock and gazes at the landscape.<br/>Dami clears her throat to draw Gahyeon's attention.</p><p>"Who are you?" This one asks, suddenly awakened from her reverie.</p><p>Yoohyeon takes a step forward and bows :</p><p>"We are from the royal guard, Princess. Your father sent us to bring you back to the palace.<br/>- It's out of the question!"</p><p>The young woman steps backward and crosses her arms with a pout. Dami takes a step forward too :</p><p>"Princess, you can't stay here. His Majesty has been clear: if you refuse to come with us, we will have to use force. Is it really what you want?</p><p>A gleam of challenge crosses the Princess' eyes.</p><p>"You'd be ready to push around a defenseless woman, Captain?"</p><p>The retort unsettles Dami, who didn't expect this. </p><p>"Dami?" Yoohyeon worries</p><p>The Captain waves to show her annoyance, and moves forward to the Princess once again :</p><p>"Listen, Princess: I obey your father. Therefore, I won't hesitate to use force if you continue to oppose me.<br/>- As you said, you obey my father. Each of his order is absolute. So, to sum up, you're nothing but a puppet!"</p><p>With a sigh, Dami turns to Yoohyeon:</p><p>"Gather our men and wait for me at the entrance of the wood. It won't take long.<br/>- As you want."</p><p>Her eyes focus back on Gahyeon.</p><p>"Princess, I understand your anger toward your father, if even though I don't know the reason behind it. But you should know that laying into me won't change things.<br/>- You are saying that you know me, Captain? How can a mere knight know about a princess's life?"</p><p>Ignoring the unkind comments, Dami takes a seat on the rock where Gahyeon was previously.</p><p>"I can help you, Princess. Contrary to what you think, I sometimes disagree with your father's orders.<br/>- Why are you doing this?<br/>- I can sense a great distress inside you, Princess."</p><p>Intrigued, Gahyeon finally settles next to Dami. This one pulls her in a hug. To Dami's relief, the Princess doesn't protest. On the contrary, she tightens the embrace.</p><p>"I'm on your side, Princess." murmurs Dami. "I will always be there for you.<br/>- Always?<br/>- Yes, I promise."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi !</p><p>I wrote another OS<br/>This time, I translated from French to English. Since it's a translation, let me know if there's any mistakes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>